This is what Happens
by katen1993
Summary: Boredom-ness, an amusement park, the Night Class, Zero and Yuuki. Sugary sweets, cameras, youtube... It would mean something that you would least expect from the people you don't expect doing such things...
1. If Kaname gets bored&decides to go out

**Disclaimer: I so not own Vampire Knight... Swear I don't but fate would be nice to me and would let the fan domination control it.... ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: … If the Dorm Leader gets bored and decides to go out.**

Kaname sat in his ever-so leathery sofa and stared out in his ever-so huge window with his ever-so mysterious eyes. He stared at nothing in particular. Hell, he doesn't even know that he had been staring for a while. He heaves a heavy sigh. Then continued to stare at the God-knows what thing he's staring at. Then came in another sigh in a matter of seconds and then came another staring competition between Kaname and the glass.

You know, I really pity the glass. Kaname had been staring at it for quite sometime. If looks can kill, then the frigging glass might have shattered right then and there.

_Sigh. Stare. Sigh. Stare. .Sigh-_

"Can you stop sighing? It's getting annoying." Zero, who came out of nowhere from God-knows where, said. With these words, he received a painful slap on the shoulder given by Yuuki, who also appeared from wherever land.

"What he meant to say is, "What's wrong?" Yuuki said a smile intact on her lips.

"I personally don't know." Kaname said, then heaved his nth sigh. Yuuki stared at him wide-eyed. Kaname, who is so intelligent, handsome, and godly, doesn't know something? Hey, humans are bound not to know anything… But considering the fact that he isn't human made it sounded so surprising… Well, for Yuuki, at least.

"Wow. That's something…" Zero said in his oh-so bored tone.

"Shut up, Kiryuu." Kaname glared and gave his square of nth sigh.

"Will you stop with the sigh?" Zero said, irritated by the sigh.

"Will you stop with your annoying "stop sighing"?" Kaname said back.

"Will you two stop fighting?!... Please?" Yuuki said and the two stopped. Again, Kaname sighed, this time, the nth had a cube.

"Kaname-senpai, what's wrong? Really… Because Zero looks like he's going to rip your head off." Yuuki said. Zero indeed looked like he is ready to rip Kaname off to shreds with his nth to the fourth sigh.

"As if Kiryuu-kun can do that to me… But that's not my concern… My concern is, I'm bored and I can't possibly think of any way to kill time… But I know I cannot kill time. But, that's not it. I need to do something before I personally kill myself in the place of Kiryuu." Kaname said

"Then you just found something to do. Here, you can borrow my gun and shoot yourself. That way, I won't have the trouble of killing you and reminiscing the thought over and over and laugh at your used-to-be body that turned into dust." Zero said. Again, he received another slap on his shoulder.

"Haha… Very funny… Anyway, what do you propose I could do?" Kaname said, directing the question to Yuuki, for he knew Zero have nothing better to offer.

"Uhm… You can read a book." Yuuki said when she spotted the book shelf in his room.

"Been there, done that." Kaname said.

"How about paint a picture?" Yuuki suggested next.

"I don't paint. It stains my beautiful clothing and my beautiful face and my hands would get dirty." He said next, still staring out in the window. Seriously, he looked away from it for a while and there he goes staring at the window again.

"Knit sweaters?" Yuuki said, ignoring what Kaname said.

"Knitting is for losers." he said, and don't ask where he's looking.

"Well, you certainly are a loser." Zero muttered under is breath. Yuuki may have not heard him, but Kaname did and he ignored that remark. Yuuki pondered for a while for an activity that can satisfy the boredom ness of Kaname. Then, she remembered something she and Zero saw today when the Chairman asked them to an errand.

"There's an amusement park near here… " Yuuki said "I never really knew that there was an amusement park here until the writer just have to type that there is one… Anyway, would that be okay for you?"

"What in God's name is an amusement park?" Kaname said. Well, this took Yuuki aback and caused Zero to hold his laughter back. Kaname, who is beautiful, smart, and perfect, doesn't know what an amusement park is?!!! Shockers, right?

"Erm… Well, it's a place where there are sorts of rides, games and etcetera… It's a place where you can have fun." Yuuki said. Kaname pondered about it for a moment but Yuuki just have had to ask her question.

"It can't be… Kaname-senpai hasn't been on an amusement park" she asked him.

"Well… erm… No…" he admitted sheepishly. "Anyway, I wanna check it out."

"Can I come?" Ichijou said, his head the only part of him entering the room. Why do people keep on appearing from out of nowhere nowadays?

"Uhm… Sure… I guess… " he said, scratching his head. Ichijou went out of the room, skipping and singing.

"Well, I guess that takes care of things..." Yuuki said.

"I guess I'll have the Chairman sign a waiver to allow us to go out... Because I bet Ichijou is spreading the news to everybody." Kaname said

"Uhm... Okay.... Then, if you need anything, we'll be somewhere in wherever land... Our only purpose here is enlighten you... Wow, that's deep... But, whatever.... I guess we'll see you around, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki said and she and Zero made their exit.

And so, this chapter ends. Kaname found something to do. Yuuki (and Zero) helped him and now, they're all gonna have fun... Okay?? Okay...

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know how I came up with this, but I'm certain that it involves a pepper spray and an amusement park... Anyway, was it good?? Or did it sucked? Let me know through your reviews, okay?? Okay... The last part? I just can't think of anything to write... That's all...^_^**

**Remember to click the pretty Review button...^_^**


	2. If You Wake Vampires Up At 4 AM

**Author's Note: Starting today (December 7, 2008), I am now 15 years old... Yay!!^_^... And to whoever is reading this, I give you, Chapter 2...^_^...**

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ...If You Wake Vampires Up At 4 In The Morning**

**_The next day..._**

Ah... The sun... The birds... The trees... And of course, the screams and shouts and complaints coming from the Moon Dorms...

But, it's only 4 in the morning... No sun yet. No birds chirping yet... Just the morning getting older and the shouts and flying objects at the Moon Dorm.

But why are there shouts and complaints and things flying about in the Moon Dorms at such an early time of the day?

Well, the Vice President of the Moon Dorms, commonly called Ichijou Takuma, who is the grandson of the Council of the Elders' head Ichijou Asato, Ichio for short, is running about the Moon Dorms with a megaphone, causing every vampire to shot up from their beds and throw complaints and hard objects to their Vice President.

Well, Ichijou didn't mind it all one bit... All he cared about for the day is that they get to go to the amusement park today. He gathered everyone on the sitting room and there, they have a not-so nice talk about their trip for the day.

"Whoopie..." Shiki said in his monotonous voice when Ichijou told them about the amusement park.

"Oh, c'mon, Shiki... It would be fun..." Ichijou said.

"Considering the fact that it's only 4 in the morning, you could at least let us have our rest..." Kain said, yawning afterwards.

"Yeah... Kaname-sama even cancelled the classes last Night so that we could rest up for wherever we are going to go later on..." Aidou said.

"You could at least let us all sleep... We are bound to leave the grounds at 4 in the afternoon. Meaning to say, you woke us all up 12 hours before the actual thing." Rima said, yawning to show Ichijou that they could still use another 10 hours of sleep.

"But, don't you guys want to get ready yet?" Ichijou said.

"Oh we would love to get ready... After 10 hours!" Ruka said, making Ichijou back away a little.

"B-but wouldn't it be better if we get ready ahead of time?" Ichijou said, still trying to persuade the grumpy, sleep-deprived vampires.

"Yes... But not WAY ahead of time..." Shiki said, losing his patience and his conciousness.

"But what if you have to something at that time?" Ichijou said, trying his best to defend his proposition.

"I'm sure we can all set that something aside, now can we?" Kaname's voice was heard from the staircase.

"K-Kaname-sama!" everybody exclaimed (except for Ichijou, who looked mortified) upon the sight of their dear pureblood.

"Ichijou, can you tell me a reasonable explanation of why you woke everybody up at 4 in the morning?" Kaname said, not going down from the staircase.

"Well... erm... Kaname... it's... "Ichijou said, trailing off. Oh no. He wasn't expecting this one. He thought about lying but knowing Kaname, he can sniff a lie from miles away. He decided to just stick with his ridiculous reason.

"Well?" Kaname said after a moment of silence.

"Well, I thought of waking everybody up so they could get ready for today..." Ichijou said, fidgeting his fingers without realizing that he's doing it. Kaname frowned at his statement. _Now that is being stupid. _He thought.

"Did it occur to you that it's only... 4:30 AM?" Kaname said, casting a glance at the clock.

"...Yes..." Ichijou mummbled... _Ooh... You are so going to get it now, Takuma... _the voice in his head taunted him.

"Shut up!" Ichijou shouted. Now, Kaname was taken aback by this.

*** **"Are you telling me to shut up?" Kaname frowned.

"No... Say whatever it is you want to say, Kaname." Ichijou said. *****

"Good... Now, all of you go back to bed. Remember, we will be leaving at 4 PM. As for you, Ichijou, come with me to my office." Kaname said and, instantly, everybody obeyed.

_At Kaname's office..._

_You're gonna get it BAD, Takuma! _the voice taunted again. Ichijou glared at whatever it is he is seeing.(He doesn't know that he is glaring at Kaname. The fact that he got sent to his office for a punishment was so not in his list.) Obviously, Kaname noticed it and said:"Are you glaring at me, Ichijou?"

This snapped Ichijou back to reality.

"Uhm... No... No, I'm not." Ichijou said

"Good. I thought you were... Now, for your punishment..." Kaname said, thinking of a way to punish Ichijou.

_Ooh... Brace yourself, Takuma... _The evil voice came back once more to taunt the now-nervous Ichijou.

"Shut up!" Ichijou hissed. Kaname heard this and decided to ignore it and proceeded to imposing him his punishment.

"For your punishment... you would be the one to take care of our expenses for our trip later... _All _of the expenses... _And, _you would also be the one who is going to clean the _entire _dormitory, including the toilets, _by yourself,_ of course. _And, _do the laundry since the maid took a week off. Oh... And also, you would be the one who will be doing _all _the paper works for the Council and for the Chairman... That is all." Kaname said, dismissing Ichijou after he had told him his _chores._

"But... isn't it a little bit too heavy?" Ichijou whined.

"You have a problem with that?" Kaname said, raising a brow.

"N-not at all... I'll be off then.." Ichijou said, quickly fleeing the room before Kaname could add another chore in his list.

_So much for waking everyone up... _Ichijou said as he went to his room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's boring but... my plot bunnies fled and went to somewhere beyond my comprehension... I'll try to make up with the next one... Let me know what you think through your reviews...^_^**

**'*' The part with the asterisks was quoted from one of our stageplays... ^_^**

**Remember to click the pretty "Review" button...^_^**

**PS: Sorry if there are any typos... The keyboard is being crazy...**

* * *


End file.
